


Abnormality.

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Horrorfell, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Humiliation, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Underfell Sans (Undertale), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You're no ordinary human, but you never really thought twice about what you were capable of.Yet, being trapped below the surface with twoveryhungry skeletons showed you just how useful you could be.___Sans x Sans x Reader---UPDATES ON SUNDAYS





	1. fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be updating this very regularly, but I hope it's enjoyed nonetheless. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, but of course be respectful.
> 
> Be careful of warnings.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Gore level: None_

A casual walk on the ice never felt dangerous to you.

 

As long as you watched your step, you never slipped. You were relatively good at keeping your balance, and since the ice was on top of a mountain, you didn’t see any harm. There was no water below, just solid ground, so if the ice cracked you’d just step into dirt or mud. You wandered up the mountain during a camping trip with a few of your friends. You didn’t have many, but the ones you did have were close and meant the world to you. They were all drinking, and that wasn’t really your scene, so you decided to take a walk.

 

The snow on the trees was pretty. It helped you clear your mind, and you always found that snow made the air smell a lot fresher.

 

Small snowflakes started to fall, and you stared up at the sky as you walked. It looked so pretty. You always found snowflakes to be so beautiful… no two were ever the same, just like people. Nature was one of your favorite things in the world.

 

So it was a little surprising when it happened to be the one thing that fucked you over.

 

You weren’t looking where you were going, and that was what ruined everything. You ended up falling into a hole that you didn’t see in the ice, and turned out you were wrong. There wasn’t solid ground below it after all, instead you continued to fall, and fall, and fall… until you passed out.

 

**_…_ **

 

You woke up, freezing, the jacket you had on really not being enough for you. You quickly checked yourself over, a million thoughts and fears running through your mind. Did you break your leg? Did something snap? Could you walk?

 

...You were in shock that  _ somehow _ you had managed to not hurt yourself at all?

 

It seemed impossible, yet… you were fine.

 

You stood up slowly, taking in your surroundings. It just… looked like you were still in the forest. You must’ve dreamed it… maybe you hit your head while walking and blacked out… yeah, that seemed to be the most logical answer.

 

You looked up at the sky, but… no. There was no sky, and there was a very clear hole up in the ground above you.

 

You just fell in a fucking hole, and there’s a forest underground.

 

...You didn’t panic. There had to be a way back up somewhere. You were sure if you continued to walk, then you’d be able to find a place the escalated upwards. You couldn’t be the only person who had ever fell down here, right? So then you couldn’t be the first person to escape, either. You started walking towards the path you saw, hoping it would lead you somewhere and wouldn’t get you even  _ more _ lost somehow. Everything looked the same, but you were sure if you stayed in one direction then somehow you’d find your way out, right?

 

Right.

 

You kind of wished you could fly… then you’d be able to actually get out the same way you came in. You hated this situation… you hoped your friends didn’t worry about you too much.

 

Plus, you were getting kind of hungry.

 

You didn’t have any food on you, but… you were able to fix that.

 

Ever since you were a little kid, you had been able to grow plants with nothing but pure want and your two hands. Not like gardening, but… it was sort of like an ability. All you had to do was think of what you want and then wave your hand. It definitely came in handy, but you never told people about it. You weren’t exactly hiding it, it just… never came up. You didn’t feel the need to show it off, either.

 

You grew a small bush with a few berries on it, and you picked them off. You ate them slowly, content with how they tasted. You considered your power to be pretty lame in the end, since you’d much rather have the ability to fly or be invisible.

 

In the end who wanted you to grow them a plant? It was pretty useless.

 

You stood up and were ready to start walking again, but you bumped into something and fell back on your butt.

 

You looked up, and you wanted to scream.

 

...A giant skeleton. A hole in his skull, and he… he looked  _ insane. _ You could feel so many negative emotions coming off of him, a red aura practically oozing out. It made you feel sick to your stomach, and all you could think was that you needed to  _ run. _

 

You stood back up and started to head in another direction, but you stepped in something.

 

A bear trap.

 

You screamed on instinct, yet somehow there was no pain. You looked down at your leg, and found it was stuck, but there were no teeth. It was dull and just very uncomfortable to be stuck in.

 

You tried desperately to open it and set yourself free, but  _ fuck _ everything you did hurt.

 

The skeleton was coming closer, and you were starting to panic, your heart beating faster and faster, you were about to scream-

 

“what’d you find, red?”

 

“...bunny.”

 

...Another skeleton had come up from behind him, this one looking very similar, sporting a crack in his skull as well. The only real difference between the two was their clothing and their teeth. The first one, ‘Red’, had much sharper teeth, and the other one… he just looked terrifying. He looked more unstable… more psychotic.

 

...You had a feeling you were fucked.

 

“bunny, huh? well-” He stopped mid sentence, his line of sight wandering over to your berry bush. There were still a few left on there, since you didn’t pick them all. 

 

He looked back towards you, and he looked a lot more serious.

 

“did you grow that?” His voice was stern and it concerned you a little. Was that a bad thing? Were you not supposed to do that down here?

 

“Y-Yes?” You answered, unsure with your answer. Maybe you were making a mistake. Maybe you should have lied.

 

He was silent, and he and the other skeleton exchanged glances for a moment, before he kneeled down and started to open up your trap. You were planning to run as soon as it was opened, but he picked you up before you could. 

 

You yelped as you were tossed over his shoulder and he started to walk… you were afraid to protest or do anything out of fear that they might kill you, so you were quiet and just watched the other skeleton that was following you both. ‘Red’, as he was called earlier.

 

He looked fidgety. Anxious.

 

You watched your surroundings as he walked, trying to memorize them in case you needed to get back here somehow. You weren’t sure where you were going, but an escape plan was important to have.

 

“...Where are we going?” You ended up asking them after they had been walking for a good few minutes. Your anxiety was through the roof, and you couldn’t help but ask.

 

“you’ll see.” The one who was carrying you answered.

 

You didn’t like that.

 

You stayed quiet.

 

You wanted to cry.

 

The scenery seemed to change as time went on, the trees becoming less and less until you were in some soft of town. It looked abandoned… you wondered if they lived there, or if it was just a ghost town.

 

Your question was answered soon enough, because they entered a house and it looked relatively lived in. There was a comfortable looking couch, and a few other things as well, including a TV. From what you could see, there was a kitchen too, so that probably meant they stayed here.

 

You were set down on the couch, and they both stood in front of you, making you feel a little uneasy.

 

You felt like a little kid, about to be lectured by your parents for something you did wrong.

 

It was silent for a few moments before the one that carried you started to speak.

 

“you can grow food?”

 

You blinked, a little surprised by the question.

 

“...Kind of. I can grow fruits? Like… plants and stuff?” You couldn’t grow vegetables or anything. Only small trees and bushes.

 

They exchanged another glance, and you were starting to get really nervous. Were they going to kill you?

 

‘Red’ kept staring at you, too… almost like he was staring at a plate of food. You were afraid of him more than the other one. At least the other one actually talked instead of just  _ staring _ at you. It was almost offensive at this point.

 

“...can you always do that? is there a limit?”

 

You blinked. “...I… I don’t know, I’ve never tested a limit?” It never seemed important to you.

 

“...alright, kid. you seem pretty useful. follow me.” He started to walk out the door, and you did as he asked, and you followed behind him. You stepped outside in the cold once more, and you really just wanted to go back inside.

 

He led you next door into a tiny shed, and he gently pushed you into a cage, bars blocking your way of getting out once he shut the small door that could only be opened from the outside.

 

“...Wait, what?”

 

You were starting to panic. Why were you in here!?

 

He left without another word, and you sat down on the cold wooden floor. It was freezing. There was no way you could survive these temperatures for long!

 

You were going to die in here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	2. silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sure you'll get home, someday.
> 
> Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: none_

You had fallen asleep on the cold wood floor after a while, exhaustion ultimately winning at the end of the day. You had taken a bit of time before hand to search around the shed for a way out, but in the end you didn’t find much. The wood of the shed itself was weak and wet, and some snow managed to get in, but you couldn’t exactly find a weak enough point to get yourself out.

 

You cried until you passed out.

 

You dreamt of home, and you dreamt of you friends all throwing you a surprise party, for some reason. Your birthday wasn’t even close.

 

It was still comforting to dream of them, since they were so far away right now. You were sure they were looking for you… they would find you eventually. You just knew they would.

 

You woke up to the sound of the shed door creaking open, the sound of loud footsteps on wood floor filling the room as you sat up to see who had come in. It was always the same person, the scarier skeleton. The one who was named Red never really came in, and when he did, he didn’t use the door. He just kind of appeared.

 

You didn’t think it was worth questioning.

 

The skeleton walked closer, a bowl in his hands. You were hoping it was for you, and when it was set outside the cage in your reach, you knew it was. You were just going to wait for him to leave before you took it.

 

“...What’s your name?” You asked him, as he stared you down, silently. You never let that last for long. You  _ hated _ silence.

 

He let his one eye… light? Wander over your face, as if he were searching for something. You had no idea what it was, but it didn’t seem like he found it.

 

“call me axe. it’ll make things easier.”

 

You weren’t sure what he meant by that, but you didn’t feel like asking.

 

“Okay. I’m Y/n. What’s in the bowl?” You wanted to keep the conversation going as long as possible. You didn’t wanna be alone again, regardless of the fact that your only source of company was a terrifying monster.

 

“stew.”

 

Well that was a pretty open answer.

 

“What kind of stew?” You wondered if it was a meat you had before. Rabbit was something you’d never tried before… maybe it was rabbit meat.

 

“just eat it.” His voice was gruff and full of annoyance. You could tell he wanted you to shut up. But were you going to? Absolutely not.

 

“What kinda meat? Is it beef? That’s the only kind of stew I’ve ever had, before. Who made it?” You continued to ask more and more questions, the thought of him leaving scaring you more than you’d like to admit.

 

You wished he would at least let you go in the house, were it was semi-warmer. At least in their house they didn’t have snow seeping through the walls.

 

“it’s food. just eat it.” This time, he snapped. It made you flinch just a little bit, but you shrugged it off. You kind of wanted to cry, but that was just because you were a sensitive person. You blinked away the stinging in your eyes, and forced yourself to keep smiling.

 

You decided to stop pestering him.

 

You were a little afraid to.

 

“...Okay. Thank you.”

 

He started to leave, and you panicked a little, feeling yourself start to sweat.

 

“W-Wait!” He stopped, turning back to look at you, pure annoyance on his face, “...It’s really cold in here.”

 

He stared at you for a few seconds, and then he left without a word.

 

...You felt hurt and embarrassed. 

 

You brought your knees up to your chest, and you let your forehead rest on them. You started to cry a little bit, your emotions getting the best of you. You didn’t belong here. You needed to get out, and you didn’t know how.

 

You were trapped, and you didn’t know how to get out.

 

You were never going to see your friends again.

 

No sunlight.

 

Nothing.

 

You heard the door open again, and you wiped your eyes on the fabric of your pants before looking back up with a small smile. You never wanted to cry or show weakness in front of these people… that just left you vulnerable and easy to attack.

 

He didn’t say a word, but the second you looked up, a blanket was tossed at you through the bars.

 

...It was warm and soft. You wrapped it around yourself right away.

 

Your smile grew and you looked up at him. He was staring at you in a way you found similar to the other skeleton. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

He gave you a short nod, and then he left once again.

 

...You were alone.

 

But at least you were warm.

 

You picked up the bowl of stew and started to stir it around a bit. The meat kind of looked like pork… you had never tried it in a stew before, but you took a bite hoping it would be good. 

 

It was pretty chewy… maybe the meat was old. You weren’t about to complain, though. At least it was salty and warm, and it would fill you up relatively quick. There weren't many potatoes or carrots, but food was food.

 

You finished your bowl pretty quickly, and you started to wonder where you were supposed to use the bathroom…

 

…

 

...Guess you’d cross that bridge when you came to it.

 

You put the finished bowl back outside the bars of your cell and laid down on the floor. The wood was starting to make your hips ache, but you ignored it for the most part. You just wanted to take a nap.

 

Afterall, you had nothing else to do.

 

You were almost asleep, peacefully wrapped up in warmth, when you heard shuffling outside of the cage.

 

You sat up, and Red was there.

 

He was staring at you, silent as he usually was. It left a feeling of unease inside of your stomach, but you decided not to be scared. Fear couldn’t control you unless you let it, and he didn’t really do anything bad to you… yet.

 

“...Hey. My name’s Y/n. You’re Red, right?” You asked him, trying to spike up a conversation so he didn’t continue to stay silent. It made you feel uncomfortable.

 

But regardless of your attempts, he still didn’t speak to you.

 

“...I like your jacket.”

 

It was kind of a lie. His jacket was all torn up and clearly not as warm as it could’ve been before. You kind of wanted to steal it anyways.

 

“...Do you like the color red? Is that where the name came from?”

 

…

 

Still nothing.

 

You gave up, and turned away from him, laying back down and curling up again. You didn’t like this. It all felt so wrong… you just wanted to go home.

 

Somehow, you managed to fall asleep again, even with a terrifying skeleton peering at you through the cage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	3. cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope to make the chapters longer soon. Hope you enjoy this for now!
> 
> Leave me a comment I'm very lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: None_

You woke up not too long after, your body not being able to properly rest on the hardwood floors. You felt sore on your hips, and you craved to feel your bed sheets against your skin again. It already felt like you had been down here in this shed for months, so you couldn’t imagine actually experiencing that.

 

You sat up and stretched your arms a little, hoping to pop something so your body didn’t feel so awful, but no luck.

 

Instead, you yelped. Red was now inside the cage with you… he must’ve come inside while you were asleep.

 

That wouldn’t really be a problem if he wasn’t so creepy… he was staring at you again, and he was  _ way _ too close for comfort.

 

You hadn't heard the door open, just like last time.

 

“...How’d you get in here?” You figured if you understood it, you wouldn’t be so afraid. You would feel a lot better, and you’d feel more comfortable around him in general.

 

He stayed silent, ever so slightly tilting his head. It would almost remind you of a dog, if he wasn’t so scary looking. Dogs were cute, and well… he was… pretty terrifying. You could tell there was a lot of mental damage there.

 

You backed away from him a little, uncomfortable with the distance between you. It just didn’t feel safe having somebody so broken be so close to you when nobody else was around to make sure you didn’t die.

 

“...I gotta pee. Where can I go pee?” You had been meaning to ask one of them, and that seemed like the best opportunity. Plus you really didn’t want to pee your pants. You had been holding it in all night.

 

He stood up pretty fast, and it took everything in you not to scream. You were expecting him to charge at you or something, but… no. He just extended his arm and offered his hand to help you up.

 

...You took it, cautiously, and he helped you stand. You could tell how strong he was based on how easy it was for him to lift you up.

 

It was unnerving.

 

He was holding your hand pretty tightly, and walking. He opened the cage door, and he led you outside and back into the actual house. You were relieved, yet a little afraid. Was Axe even home?

 

...Was he gonna kick your ass for being inside?

 

“...Do you guys have a bathroom?” You assumed the answer was yes since he brought you inside, but you were desperate for him to talk to you at this point. You were a little curious if they even had to use the bathroom… they were skeletons, after all. You didn’t see the need.

 

You weren’t surprised by him ignoring you at this point. You just let him bring you up the stairs, and alas, there was a bathroom. He opened the door for you, and thankfully he let you go in alone and shut the door.

 

You even locked it, and then you were finally able to piss.

 

When you came back out, he was still standing there, exactly where you left him, staring at you. It was like he memorized exactly where your eyes were when you were outside the bathroom, and he instantly looked there when you emerged. It was unsettling to say the least.

 

You tried to shrug it off.

 

“...Can I stay inside?” You asked him, since he seemed to be a bit more lenient when it came to things. Maybe he would be your saving grace in all of this, and it was just a rough patch.

 

He took your hand again, and you were sure he was going to take you back out to the shed, but… no. He led you to the couch, and you both sat down.

 

...You smiled at him, and you swear you got the smallest glimpse of a smile back.

 

The soft moment was ruined pretty fast when the front door opened, and in walked Axe. He looked more relaxed than you had ever actually seen him, like a normal person coming home from work after a long day… or at least he  _ did _ until he saw you.

 

His facial expression went from relaxed to just… annoyed and slightly angry.

 

He shifted his line of focus over to Red after a moment, now less pissed, and more stern.

 

“can i talk to you in private?” He asked him, and Red gave one solid nod before standing up and following him.

 

...You just kind of sat there.

  
  


**_\---_ **

 

Red followed Axe up the stairs, not quite sure what to expect. He never really yelled at him or scolded him, so he wasn’t sure what was going to happen over something like this. Axe understood him, but he did sometimes get annoyed by him.

 

Red understood why.

 

Axe led him into the bedroom, and Red shut the door behind himself. Axe crossed his arms, and Red knew he was about to be scolded.

 

“...what are you doing?” Axe asked him, his voice soft and cautious. The one he used when he didn’t understand what Red was doing… the decisions he was making.

 

Hell, Red didn’t even understand them himself.

 

“she needed to pee.” Red defended himself, his voice slightly cracked and dry from lack of use. He wasn’t a big fan of speaking… he didn’t like using his voice.

 

“why is she  _ still _ in here?”

 

...He didn’t even know.

 

You said you wanted to be, and that was enough for him. He didn’t mind having you inside the house. You were harmless as far as he could see. He liked having warm things around the house.

 

“wanted to stay inside.”

 

...Axe sighed, running one of his hands down his face. “...you can’t just let her do whatever she wants.”

 

It wasn’t like you were asking to murder somebody… he didn’t see the harm.

 

“just this one thing,” He defended himself, knowing he wasn’t doing anything wrong anyways.

 

“no. you can’t attach to every cute thing you see. she shouldn’t be in here.”

 

“she’s cold.” He didn’t want you to freeze.

 

Axe started to growl softly, but he quickly stifled it.

 

“then you get her another blanket. you don’t bring her inside.” 

 

“she would still be cold.” He could give you ten blankets, it didn’t matter. The snow was still seeping in through the wood, and he saw it first hand. You were shaking all night, and a piece of cloth wouldn’t stop that.

 

“i don’t care.”

 

“she’s small. gets cold fast.”

 

“you’re not gonna give up on this argument, are you?”

 

…

 

“...small.”

 

He needed to protect small things.

 

“you can’t just spoil her because she’s small, red.” He was stern again, but Red couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

 

“not spoiling.”

 

...Just getting slightly attached.

 

“this is ridiculous.” 

 

Red could tell he was getting mad… but he didn’t know what else to say. He just wanted everything to be okay.

 

“...she’s so small.”

 

You needed him.

 

“i’m going back out.”

 

Before Red could say anything or protest, Axe just left the room. Red followed silently, sitting back on the couch with you while Axe just went out the door.

 

You hadn’t moved, which made him feel good.

 

He knew he could trust you.

 

You turned to face him as he sat, your cute little eyes glancing at him curiously.

 

“...What happened?” Your voice was so soft… he loved it more than he could ever express.

 

“he got mad.”

 

You looked surprised by the fact that he actually answered your question. He understood… it was a bit sudden.

 

“...Why did he get mad for?” Your voice was softer… more cautious. It made him want to hug you.

 

...He just didn’t wanna get into it yet.

 

He grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it around your shoulders, hoping that did enough to comfort you.

 

You held it closer to you, and he smiled.

 

“...Thank you.” You smiled back. Your face was so pretty… 

 

He just wanted to hold you and keep you safe here, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	4. crack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd prolly still adore you with your hand around my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: Medium_
> 
> Careful with reading this one.

Axe went out hunting, not wanting to be around Red and Y/n while they made out on  _ his _ couch.

 

He needed to find some food soon, anyways, since they were running low. Of course, if worse came to worst, he would just force you to take matters into your own hands… or, he could always just    _ e a t   y o u i n s t e a d . _

 

...He knew he couldn’t really, since Red was now so attached to you.

 

It frustrated him. It made him angry beyond relief, and he couldn’t do anything to remove you from the situation. He wanted to use you for a food source, yes, but the last thing he needed was for Red to form an attachment to a  _ human. _ They were fragile… easily killed and easily lost. There was no way you would be around forever, like he knew Red was hoping for. You were just too weak.

 

All humans were weak. That wasn’t your fault.

 

...

 

...Speaking of weak humans.

 

He came across one as he was walking to his station, the fragile thing walking towards the bridge. Poor thing looked scared out of his mind as he looked around frantically and approached, unaware of Sans’s presence.

 

He walked closer to the human, and he almost laughed when the guy fell on his ass as he saw Axe approaching.

 

Guess he was spooky looking.

 

He stood in front of the guy, and smiled down at him, trying to look as friendly as possible. He wasn’t exactly good at that… but he did his best. He could tell by the look on his face however, that his best probably wasn't cutting it.

 

“...D-Don’t kill me.”

 

…

 

That almost made him laugh again. This guy must’ve been a comedian or something. 

 

_ Funny. _

 

“you lost?”

 

A false sense of security was always a good trap.

 

He blinked, apparently surprised by the question. Probably surprised he hadn’t been murdered right then and there… Axe wished he could get it over with, but doing it out in the open like that wasn’t the smartest decision.

 

_ Everybody would come running as soon as they smelled blood. _

 

“...Yes.” His voice was cracked, and strained. He had probably been awake for days. He looked exhausted.

 

Made it easier for Axe.

 

“lemme help you out, then.” He offered his hand to the guy, and he took it without a second question.

 

_ dumbass. _

 

Axe pulled him up to his feet, and continued to hold his arm. He led him through snowdin, knowing it was mostly empty during this time of day. It made things a lot easier for him in the long run. He wouldn’t have to teleport.

 

Teleporting was a fucking  _ bitch _ now.

 

“...Thank you,” The guy thanked him… he almost felt bad.

 

Almost.

 

“shh. don’t thank me yet, kid. you aren’t exactly in the clear yet.” 

 

Axe had humans stolen from him before. It wasn’t easy to keep them in check all the time. Nobody really followed any laws anymore. The world was a lot different than it used to be… killing each other, stealing, breaking and entering… nothing mattered anymore.

 

He had adapted to the world now, though. So it no longer phased him.

 

The house was in view, and Axe knew he was in the clear now. Nobody went around his house, they weren’t that stupid.

 

He might be broken, but he could still break  _ other people. _

 

“...Who are you?”

 

Jesus, this guy really didn’t listen.

 

“axe.” He hoped that sufficed. He didn’t want to speak to his any longer. Talking was pointless when he was going to die.

 

_ He _ was pointless.

 

“I’m John.”

 

Axe didn’t care.

 

He gave him a single grunt of acknowledgement, and brought him inside of the shed. It was the only place he could kill humans now that Y/n was inside of the house… he just had to hope that nobody heard his screams or smelled the blood.

 

...Well. Red did, anyways, since this was more so his job.

 

Axe lured them in, Red made the mess, they both cleaned it.

 

It always worked that way, and they were comfortable with it.

 

He felt John start to struggle just a little bit as they walked inside of the shed, trying to get his arm back, but he pulled him inside before he could get loose. He made sure to lock the door before actually letting go, and then shoved him inside of the cage where you were previously locked in.

 

He yelped a little as he fell on his ass, Axe being a lot bigger than him and easily overpowering him. He made sure to lock the cage too, and he smiled when he saw just how scared John really was.

 

“Y-You can’t do this!” John exclaimed as he stood up, walking over to the door and trying to open it, regardless of the fact that he just watched Axe lock it.

 

Jesus, humans were stupid.

 

Axe chuckled, assuming he was talking about morally, since he had already physically done it.

 

“i’m not exactly a good person, kid. i couldn’t care less.”

 

“Why am I in here!?”

 

Poor kid started to cry. Would make most people feel pity for the guy… but Axe just wasn’t most people. He had seen children shed tears as their lives were taken. He just wasn’t the same person anymore.

 

But really, Axe never hurt kids. He left that to the other fucked up people in this town.

 

He had a bit of a soft spot for em, since there weren’t exactly many kids running around.

 

“because you’re edible.”

 

He could’ve lied. Could’ve dragged it out and made the man sweat, but Axe didn’t really enjoy playing with his food. The last thing he saw was John’s face drop into a look of pure terror before he left the shed, hearing a scream as he shut the door behind him.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound.

 

He went inside the house, and his laughter and smile fell short when he saw you and Red. you were asleep next to Red, but he was staring at you. It was off putting to him… he wasn’t quite sure why.

 

He cleared his ‘throat’ and Red looked over at him, finally. Apparently he hadn’t heard the door open… maybe he needed to check on his senses.

 

Axe lifted one hand and made a motion that showed he wanted Red to come over, and he did, leaving you on the couch to continue sleeping.

 

“shed. you know what to do. don’t make too much noise.”

 

Red blinked, and then his face shifted into a smile… one of pure manic. He was a completely different person, suddenly. The one who no longer wore his mask… the  _ real _ version of himself.

 

**_\---_ **

 

Red entered the shed, giddy as a child on Christmas morning. He always enjoyed this part… the only part he was actually allowed to help with. He did it rather well, too… usually. As long as he didn’t lose his cool. 

 

It happened sometimes, but Axe always forgave him.

 

He smiled down at the human as he saw him, seemingly muscular but not too strong considering he was brought here with no issue.

 

He gasped in horror as soon as he saw Red, backing away to the corner of the cage. That just made Red’s instincts grow… made them want to attack even more. He felt the grin on his face grow wider, his eye sockets widening as he approached the man.

 

He felt himself slipping away.

 

He almost got hit in the face with a shoe, when John threw it out of fear. Luckily for Red, he caught it just in time… it didn’t stop him. It only made him  _ angry. _

 

He took a shortcut into the cage, ready to do this as humanely as he could, but John just wasn’t having it. He started to kick at Red, hitting him in the shin a few times as he approached, and that set him off rather quickly.

 

He slammed him down by his neck, the soft gurgling sounds coming from him just fueling Red’s rage. John began to grab at Reds face, making him growl as he was scratched, his fingernails making marks on his cheekbones and jaw.

 

They stung, and felt intrusive. Made his anxiety spike.

 

He snarled, biting down on one of Johns fingers, removing it completely.. 

 

He spit it out on the floor as John screamed in pain, staring at his hand with no middle finger. He looked so terrified. Desperate to get away, despite the fact that the determination was slowly vanishing from his eyes.

 

The blood lingered in Red’s mouth, and continued to pour out of John's hand, making a mess everywhere. A mess that he and Axe would have to clean later, together.

 

He didn’t care.

 

All Red could see was  _ blood _ and  _ rage. _

 

He let out a soft chuckle, terrifying John even further, before he twisted his arm backwards, a nasty snapping sound being heard around the room as John let out a gurgled scream. His struggling got weaker, and Red couldn’t stop himself from laughing maniacally.

 

…

 

Until John shoved his entire hand into the crack in his skull.

 

Red screamed louder than he ever had before in his existence, falling to the floor and clutching at his skull. All he could feel was red hot pain pulsing throughout his entire body. He had never felt so  _ violated _ in his entire life.

 

He couldn’t see.

 

He couldn’t think.

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

…

 

He felt dizzy.

 

Nauseous.

 

...

 

...He forced himself to sit up, knowing now wasn’t the time to let pain win. He held onto his skull for a few more moments, just trying to see straight again, and then looked up at John while he desperately tried to open the door. He was frantically pulling on it, and screaming for help. It pissed Red off  _ so _ much… Axe wanted this to be quiet.

 

...Guess he had to finish this.

 

He was in too much pain to play around, anyways.

 

He stood up, his legs wobbly, and walked over to him, not wasting a second as he gripped him by his hair,  _ way too tightly, _ and slammed his skull down on the floor.

 

A disgusting sound was heard, and blood poured out everywhere.

 

Red fell to the floor besides the body, trying to catch his breath, holding his head again. He wanted to throw up, but he hadn’t eaten in a while, so he wasn’t even capable. 

 

He glanced over at the body, he mess of unidentified meat and liquids not bothering him in the slightest.

 

He hated them.

 

“...bitch.”

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


Red went back inside of the house, a little dizzy and disoriented from the experience he just had. He was expecting you to still be asleep, but you weren’t. You were just waking up it seemed, since you were rubbing your eyes and yawning.

 

He hoped you hadn’t heard anything.

 

He shut the door behind him and locked it before walking back over to where you sat, standing before you, not exactly ready to sit down and relax yet. He still felt overwhelmed and didn’t trust himself too close to you.

 

You looked up at him, a soft smile forming on your lips.

 

_ Your beautiful lips. _

 

“Hi. Where’d you go?” You asked him, your voice soft and sleepy. Precious.

 

“out.”

 

He took a little breath and allowed himself to sit beside you, your voice grounding him enough to the point he trusted himself again. Only Axe ever had that effect on him… you were something special.

 

“...Okay.” You didn’t seem very content with that answer.

 

He smiled at you, hoping that was enough to help you feel a little better.

 

“...Where’s Axe?” You asked him, and he actually had to think for a second. He forgot to ask him where he was going before he went into the shed… he probably should have. He needed to get better at that.

 

“not sure.” He wished he was more useful.

 

You smiled at him. “Alright. Uh, sorry I fell asleep. Didn’t think I would.”

 

“it’s okay.” He was happy enough just having your presence around the house. It helped a lot.

 

Your smile dropped as you looked down at his shirt, and he was confused for a moment, and felt… self conscious? He hadn’t felt that in a long time… he wasn’t even sure if that was what it was.

 

“...You have… blood.”

 

…

 

…”...where?”

 

You pointed at his shirt, and really he should have known that was what you were referring to. He looked down, and sure enough, his shirt was pretty drenched in it. He should have changed before he came to talk to you.

 

“oh.”

 

He didn’t know what else to say.

 

You looked uncomfortable… uneasy. It made him worry.

 

“...there was… an animal. outside.”

 

He wasn’t lying… humans were animals in his eyes.

 

You perked up a tiny bit.

 

“Are we gonna eat it?” You must’ve been pretty hungry… it made him feel a little guilty. He needed to make a reminder to himself to show you the soil out back where you could try and grow something.

 

He nodded, smiling again. “later.”

 

“Okay,” you seemed content with that answer, but then you sighed, “I’m bored.”

 

…”...cuddle?” He enjoyed physical affection.

 

You looked a little surprised, but not appalled like he expected. “...Couch is hurting my butt.”

 

“my room.” Red stood up and offered his hand for you, and he felt a small jolt of happiness rush through him when you actually took it and let him bring you up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was still strange to him, walking into the room where Papyrus’s used to be, now filled with his furniture.

 

He was mean, but he missed Papy. Both of them, really.

 

“It’s nice in here.”

 

He knew you were lying. There was only a bed and a dresser.

 

He didn’t call you out on it, he just sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, wanting you to lay beside him. You walked forward and layed down next to him, and he decided to take his shirt off before laying down as well. He could tell how much it made you uncomy from how you looked at it earlier, because of all the blood.

 

Plus human skin always seemed soft… he was sure it would feel nice against his bones.

 

He laid as close to you as he could, cuddling your body against his.

 

It was nice.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


Axe would often start on the mess without telling Red. He found some sort of peace in it, being able to take control over something. He always hated cleaning  _ anything _ until everything went to shit… now it was the only thing he really enjoyed besides eating.

 

When he entered the shed, he was a little surprised to see the head was crushed… that was sloppy. Very unlike Red, so he knew something must’ve happened to throw him off of his game. 

 

He had his axe with him, ready to start, the smell and sight of blood one that no longer phased him. It was concerning at first, that blood wasn’t a bad thing to him anymore. Now he didn’t even think twice about it. It was just a red liquid that came with his food, one he tried to dispose of since the taste wasn’t exactly delicious. It was bitter… tasted too much like iron. He didn’t enjoy it.

 

Not usually, anyways.

 

He kneeled by the body and examined the rest of it. A finger was missing, and the arm seemed to be broken, but aside from that it seemed fine. He snapped the arm back into place and chuckled when he heard the sound.

 

It was somehow satisfying.

 

He began to chop off the limbs, starting with the arms, as he hummed softly. It felt like he was working at a job, nothing out of the ordinary or strange. This was just his life, and this was just how it went. Humans didn’t matter anyways. They were merely animals made of meat… meat that kept he and Axe alive.

 

...And now you.

 

He didn’t plan to feed you human unless it was completely necessary. He would let you have the other foods that were available, like the occasional rabbit or squirrel, or on even rarer occasions, vegetation when they actually manage to buy it. It was so expensive… so rare.

 

You would just have to suck it up if worse came to worst. Survival wasn’t easy.

 

He heard the door open while he was chopping off one of the legs, and he turned around quickly, axe ready to strike if need be. But it was only Red. You must’ve fallen asleep again.

 

“...hey red,” He greeted his counterpart, watching as he entered the shed and closed the door behind him. He looked so tired… it made him a little worried. He usually just seemed neutral, but now he was just… half dead.

 

He looked like he wanted to say something, so Axe gave him a minute to collect his thoughts.

 

“...smelled,” He said, referring to the dead human, “prolly been down here a week.”

 

Made sense. He wouldn’t have had access to a shower.

 

“how easy was he to kill?” He wasn’t exactly scrawny… it was kind of funny actually, because he  _ seemed _ strong and muscular. He just crumbled underneath it all… common, really. Humans weren’t equipped for this world.

 

He was surprised you were doing so well, honestly.

 

Red was quiet for a moment, and Axe let him take his time. He could tell he was stressing about something.

 

“...put… his hand. in my skull.”

 

…

 

...Jesus.

 

That was the single most painful thing he could imagine. 

 

He put his axe down next to the body and stood up, walking over to Red and holding him close in a hug. Red clung to the front of Axe’s jacket, shaking pretty violently. He wasn’t usually the type to show weakness in front of people, so this was pretty solid proof that it really fucked him up.

 

Axe rubbed his back, trying to help soothe any pain he might be feeling. He hated the sensation of anybody even touching  _ near _ his injury, so he couldn’t imagine an entire hand being shoved violently inside.

 

“it’s okay. don’t think about it.” He knew it wasn’t that simple, but it was all he could say.

 

“...hurt.”

 

“i know. i know, shh,” He held him a little closer. It was all he could  _ do. _

 

“...sorry.”

 

The apology was a bit random. Threw Axe off guard.

 

“...why are you sorry?” He pulled back to look at Red properly, and he was staring down at the body.

 

“head. can’t use it. squished.”

 

...He almost laughed.

 

“you’re good. it’s fine.” He couldn’t have cared less about that in the moment. He was just worried about Reds mental state after having an entire human hand shoved through his skull. Didn’t sound pleasant.

 

Red took a deep breath before stepping back.

 

“...i couldn’t see.”

 

“couldn’t see what?”

 

“when he touched me.”

 

...Axe hated the way he worded that.

 

“that’s normal.” Probably.

 

“...m’i dyin?”

 

That was Reds real fear. He could tell… he was always secretly a hypochondriac. 

 

“no, no, you’re not dying. you’re safe. we’re still together.” Axe would never let Red die… he needed him here for both of their sakes. They would go insane if they didn’t have somebody to relate to.

 

Red took a deep breath, it was shaky, but Axe was proud. He always taught him to breathe through the anxiety.

 

“...hungry,” Red complained softly.

 

“i know. we’ll eat soon… he’s not fat, but he’s muscular. there’s a lot of good meat there.” He knew that would cheer Red up a bit, and it seemed to work, since he smiled a little bit.

 

“...enough for her?”

 

“more than enough for all of us,” even though he didn’t exactly plan to feed you human meat, “wanna help me remove the bones? i know that’s your favorite part.”

 

He seemed to perk up a little bit. “...yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment <3
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	5. growth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: None_

It took a little bit to calm Red down, but eventually Axe managed. He finished up with separating the meat, and put everything that was usable into buckets before carrying them inside, Red following along. They both began to cook up some of the meat, the rest being stored in the fridge and freezer. They would have food for a little while, and it eased Axe’s mind for the most part… he just had to make sure he had enough of other foods to keep you alive as well.

 

He would have to take you out back soon, see what you were capable of.

 

It was silent in the kitchen as they worked… it always was. It was a comfortable silence that both of them often enjoyed. 

 

Until you wandered in, that is.

 

“...What’s that?” You asked, as you came into the door frame, watching as Axe fried up the last bit of meat he planned to cook for that evening.

 

“food,” Red answered, probably aware of the fact that Axe didn’t want to speak to you. It wasn’t that he hated you… he just didn’t like humans in general. You were merely a useful vessel… a survival tool.

 

“What kind?”

 

“do you wanna eat or not?” Axe couldn’t help himself. He was peeved.

 

You were silent for a moment, blinking in surprise. Apparently you weren’t used to being talked to that way.

 

“...Yes please.” That was more like it. He handed you a bowl of the same stew from yesterday. It had… mostly pork in it. Expensive as hell, but he got some for free for helping out a friend. 

 

You stared at the bowl and then at the meat on the counter, seeming a little confused, but you ate your stew anyways. But Axe being Axe, he felt he needed to say something. Needed to stir the pot.

 

“look disappointed.”

 

“I’m not,” You defended yourself, practically shoveling the food down your throat. It would almost be sad to watch, if they didn’t eat the same exact way.

 

Red looked at Axe, confusion clear on his face. “...why is she-”

 

Axe had to cut him off. 

 

“red. not now.”

 

He went silent, clearly confused. Axe knew he needed to have a talk with him at some point, explain why you couldn’t eat human meat. It would be obvious to most people, but… not with him.

 

You looked confused, looking between the two of them. It pissed him off more than it probably should have.

 

“you don’t wanna eat this. stop fucking staring.”

 

You flinched a little at the tone of his voice, and he watched as you silently began to eat your stew again. Guess he was still scary to you… maybe that was a good thing. He didn’t want you getting too comfy here.

 

“...don’t have to be mean,” Red spoke up, looking at Axe. he was a little surprised by that… he didn’t usually go against him on anything.

 

“don’t start,” He said, softly. A lot more gently than he had ever spoken with you.

 

It was a little hurtful to you.

 

You finished your food pretty quickly, and then you just kind of stood there and waited for them to finish eating their own… you didn’t have anything else to do. Your entire life for the time being was all up to them.

 

They eventually finished, and began to wash the dishes… you still didn’t know what to do. You just… watched as Axe washed and Red dried. You knew you could probably help somehow, you just… didn’t know what would be useful.

 

“...Can I help?” Asking was probably the best thing to do. You were afraid of Axe… but red made you feel comfy enough to actually speak up. He felt almost like a protective shield of some sort. 

 

The two of them just seemed like complete opposites.

 

“not really much you can do,” Axe told you, kind of coldly.

 

But Red handed you a plate, anyways.

 

You helped him dry the dishes, an extra rag already on stand by, but Axe stopped you after your first dish.

 

“put shit away, then. we don’t need two dryers.”

 

...That was fair enough.

 

You weren’t sure where things went, but thankfully Red pointed wherever you needed to go. You were thankful for him, because the thought of being trapped in a house alone with Axe was enough to make you wanna cry.

 

It was silent, and you didn’t really mind. You were almost grateful for it, since you knew you would be left out of their conversation anyways.

 

You almost felt content with the situation, until Axe spoke up and ruined it.

 

“...red. can you go check all of the traps?”

 

…

 

You almost protested, but you knew you had no right. 

 

You watched as Red nodded and set his towel down, before heading out of the kitchen. You stood there and listened, hearing the front door open and close.

 

You felt sick.

 

You decided to take over with the drying, picking up the rag he left behind and continuing silently. You wanted Axe to at least like you a little bit… you didn’t wanna be hated and treated badly. It was stressing you out, especially since you knew they could kill you at any point either of them wanted to. 

 

“he likes you, y’know.”

 

Axe’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, his words confusing you for a moment before you properly processed everything.

 

“...I like him too,” You told him carefully, not quite sure if that was what he wanted or not.

 

He didn’t say anything… he looked the same. No expression change that you could see.

 

It was silent again for a couple of minutes, and you were grateful for it while it lasted. Silence felt safe around him… it seemed like he could explode with any word that came out of your mouth, friendly or vicious.

 

“he’s mine, y’know.”

 

…

 

“...Okay.” You weren’t exactly sure how to respond to that. You were under the impression they were related, but that was fine too. You didn’t exactly plan to stay there forever, so it didn't matter.

 

It was silent again, only this time you were filled with anxiety.

 

“i don’t mind sharing, y’know.”

 

…”...Sharing?” The fuck was that supposed to mean.

 

“sharing. he likes you. you make him happy.”

 

You smiled at him.

 

“but i don’t fucking like you.”

 

...Your smile fell.

 

“you’re here solely for the purpose of you being useful.” That stung a lot more than you expected it to. He sounded so spiteful… so hateful. You felt so small in that moment.

 

“...Okay.” What else were you supposed to say to that?

 

“this isn’t a threeway thing. i personally don’t want anything to do with you.”

 

The feeling was pretty mutual as it stood.

 

You couldn’t say that, despite how much you wanted to, so instead you just nodded, wishing he would leave you the fuck alone. You never meant to pose as a threat or a nuisance here… he had to know that.

 

He had finished washing the dishes at this point, and you put the rag down and planned to go up to Red’s room again, but he came through the door as you were at the staircase.

 

You didn’t hesitate, you ran over to him immediately and hugged him. You had cuddled in his bed, so hugging was nothing now, right? Apparently that was the case, because he hugged you back right away.

 

“...what happened?” He asked you, his arms feeling so comforting.

 

“...He said he wanted nothing to do with me and that he doesn’t like me.” It was terrifying when he said it. It made you anxious and you just wanted to go  _ home. _

 

“oh.” He didn’t sound very surprised at all… it made you realize they probably talked about you pretty often when you weren’t around.

 

All you could do was hold on tighter, until he let go first and started up the stairs.

 

You followed behind him silently… you liked him. He seemed like a harmless, yet broken soul. He seemed like a small light in this dark place, and you were attracted to it like a moth. You wanted him to keep you safe and guide you.

 

You enjoyed cuddling him the most.

 

He was like a heater somehow, heat radiated off of him.

 

You didn’t quite understand it.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You woke up in the morning, very confused. You couldn’t remember where you were at first, and you couldn’t breathe. Everything felt like it was way too much, and yet not enough. You didn’t even understand your own feelings… everything just felt  _ bad. _

 

You were alone.

 

Why were you alone?

 

Why did you smell food?

 

...You stood up from the bed, your feet hitting the cold wood and pulling you a little closer to reality. You had to pause for a moment, but eventually you were able to pull yourself up from the bed, and you went down the stairs.

 

You looked around the living room, hoping to see Red, but no luck. 

 

Instead, you found Axe in the kitchen, cooking up the same meat from last night.

 

“...Morning,” You greeted softly, no matter how badly you didn’t want to. You’d much rather just go back to the safety of Red’s room… even though you knew very well that Axe could still go in there if he really wanted to.

 

“you sleep in his bed?”

 

...That question made you cautious.

 

...You nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted that answer or not. You were just doing your best to be honest and avoid conflict with this guy. You were tired of the constant hatred radiating off of him for no reason.

 

You didn’t even do anything.

 

It was silent again for a couple of moments, and you welcomed it.

 

“gonna show you where you can plant.”

 

…

 

“...Oh! Oh, yeah, okay.” 

 

Finally. Something you  _ knew _ you would be good at.

 

He turned the stove off, and you followed behind him as he led you out the back door. You hadn’t gone back there before, but when you did you were a little disappointed. There was a good amount of land to work with, yes, but it looked practically dead.

 

You probably should have guessed that though, since there was snow everywhere.

 

You kneeled down and felt the dirt, cold against your hands, and very hard.

 

“...What did you try to grow?”

 

Whatever it was, it looked like it failed miserably. You were going to have to remove those weeds at some point.

 

“carrots.”

 

...Yikes.

 

“...The ground must be really bad, then.”

 

“it is.”

 

He clearly wasn’t one to keep a conversation going, you were picking that up pretty quickly. He sounded like just speaking with you was draining him.

 

“What happened to them? Did they not grow, or did they die at some point?” You began to dig a little hole in the dirt, the feeling of it between your fingers enough to make you think you could at least grow  _ something _ .

 

“died.”

 

“Alright… I think I know what I can grow here.”

 

He was silent as he watched you, and you appreciated that.

 

You focused your energy on the small hole, trying to imagine exactly what you wanted to happen, and somehow it did. A small green shoot shot out of the ground, standing up, very much alive. You were relieved really, since you half expected it to die as soon as it sprouted. It started to bud a little bit, very hard and thorny. It was exactly what you wanted,  _ thank God. _

 

“what is that?”

 

“It’s a berry bush with edible roots. It’s one of the few things that I think can actually last in this soil.”

 

You could of course do normal berry bushes, and maybe potatoes and leeks, but this seemed like a good starting place.

 

He let out a soft hum as a response. Better than nothing.

 

You stood up and stretched a little bit, feeling pretty awake now. When you first got out of bed, you were still groggy, so this was nice.

 

“Right… that’s all I can do for now. If I push it any further it might die.” Nobody wanted that.

 

“alright.”

 

He started back inside the house, and you followed silently, feeling better as you reentered the house. It was much more prefered than the cold air outside… having no wind hitting your skin was appreciated.

 

You stood in the living room as he headed for the door, but he paused momentarily before looking back at you.

 

“...sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

…”...O-Oh… Okay.” You really didn’t wanna do that, but you also really didn’t wanna argue.

 

It just wasn’t worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	6. progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: None_

Axe asked Red to sleep in his room that night. It had been a long while since he had actually been able to sit down and have a proper conversation with his counterpart… it felt overdue and necessary, considering the the circumstances.

 

They laid beside each other in Axe’s bed, quiet for a little while. Comfortable silence was always welcomed between the two. It always felt safe.

 

“...i really dislike her,” Axe finally spoke up after about ten minutes. He hated to interrupt the silence, but he wanted to talk. He knew this was the only opportunity he would have now that you were always here.

 

Always around Red.

 

“...hm?” Red asked, turning to look at him. He had been staring at the ceiling… too wrapped up in his own mind. Sometimes that could be dangerous, but in that moment it was safe. Comfortable.

 

“i don’t like humans in general… but she’s worse somehow.”

 

That made Red feel a little sad. He liked you… you were nice, and warm. He didn’t want you to ever go away, and he knew he would need Axe’s help in the long run. He needed him to like you too.

 

“...i like her.”

 

He wished that was enough for him.

 

“i know you do.” But to Axe, he didn’t feel like he had to. 

 

“...i think it’s good she’s here.” 

 

Axe couldn’t bring himself to agree. Sure, it was good for food so they wouldn’t starve, but he could tell there were going to be more problems than solutions with you being here.

 

“sure. for food.” 

 

And issues.

 

“no. for closeness.”

 

…

 

...He wasn’t even sure what that meant, and he was usually pretty good at reading Red.

 

“...closeness? what do you mean?”

 

Red was silent for a moment, staring at the ceiling again. Axe could tell he was trying to think of what to say based off of his expression. He didn’t want to mess up and say the wrong thing, which was pretty easy for him.

 

“...it feels quiet here, right?” He finally spoke after a little while. Axe never rushed him.

 

“usually,” Axe replied, still not exactly sure why he was bringing that up.

 

“but not when she’s around.”

 

Maybe that was a part of the issue.

 

“i like quiet.” It kept his anxieties low and his relaxation high.

 

Red looked at him again, and sat up. 

 

“but you don’t like the cold.”

 

…”...i don’t mind it.” If it were too much for him, he would be in Hotland or Waterfall. Or at least he would’ve been, back when it didn’t cost so much to be there. He found some comfort in the cold, honestly. It felt like home… felt like he belonged there.

 

It reminded him of back where things weren’t so terrible.

 

Back when he was actually safe and healthy.

 

“she’s useful,” Red said once again, making Axe roll his eye light a little bit.

 

“we’ve already established that.”

 

“for you too.”

 

“for food?”

 

“affection.”

 

…

 

He didn’t like that. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“pft. cute, red.” He would be defensive… he would do whatever he has to in order to move away from this topic. He didn’t like the thought of romance with you. It made him uneasy… made him feel kind of sick.

 

You weren’t ugly… he just couldn’t do romance.

 

It was hard enough with Red.

 

“i’m serious,” Red defended himself.

 

“i can tell.”

 

“she’s good to use.” 

 

Axe didn't understand why Red was trying so hard to convince him to do this… he already told him  _ he _ could, so it wasn’t like he needed him to be involved. He didn’t give a fuck about it… he didn’t even feel jealous.

 

At least not  _ too _ jealous.

 

“that what you’re doing?”

 

“yes.”

 

He almost laughed at how serious Reds tone was. He knew that was complete bullshit.

 

“kinda hard to believe. i can see how much you genuinely like her. you don’t have to try and lie,” He told him, genuinely. He had never been good at it, so he didn’t need to try and be now.

 

Axe was never good at this kind of communication. He hated how forced this felt… he just wanted to be happy for a few moments, and pretend everything was okay. It was his favorite thing to do at night time.

 

He could just lay beside his counterpart and pretend the world was still how it once was. It was pretty easy to do when he was alone with him. They would sometimes tel stories of how things were in their separate timelines… Red’s was less than desirable to Axe, but he’d take that over this any day.

 

Aside from the brutal death his brother suffered, even before the starvation hit them in his timeline.

 

Axe’s brother was dead too, but his way of going was a lot less… inhumane.

 

“you can use her,” Red spoke up again, after a few moments of silence, clearly not ready to let this conversation die, “not just for food.”

 

…

 

“this because you don’t wanna fuck me?”

 

He relied on jokes and humor when he was uncomfortable with the situation. Red knew that… so many he’d take the hint and let up. He was always trying to push him to do things that were ‘good for him’ no matter how much he disliked them.

 

Red almost glared at him. “no.”

 

“mm. dunno about that,” He kept the joke running, determined to escape this conversation.

 

“she’s soft.”

 

Jesus.

 

“so you’ve told me.” He didn’t get jealous easily, but when it was constantly brought up, it was kind of hard not to be.

 

“...are you jealous?”

 

“no.”

 

“liar.”

 

_ The worst part about being with yourself, is that you can’t keep secrets. _

 

“don’t call me a liar.” He didn’t enjoy being called out, whether it was true or not. It wasn’t a good feeling.

 

“so you think i’m dumb.”

 

“no i don’t.”

 

He knew Red was much smarter than he let on.

 

“then don’t lie to me.”

 

Axe sighed through his nostrils.

 

“it’s a defense mechanism. i’m sorry,” he wasn’t purposely trying to exclude Red or shut him out, it was just how she felt better, “but i don’t see an appeal to her. why do you like her?”

 

Red sighed, shifting his position to get a little more comfortable. Axe watched as Red looked over at the wall, focusing on the chipped part of the paint where the auburn color was turned to white.

 

“...kind and soft. very warm.”

 

That made Axe feel a little funny.

 

Why did he like that, yet also like Axe…? He was  _ nothing _ like that. He was rough and pretty cruel… cold most of the time.

 

“thought you liked me. i’m the opposite of that.”

 

“i can like both.” He wasn’t defensive… just informative.

 

“weird palette you got there.” In Axe’s opinion, it was a lot like mixing ice cream and steak together. It just didn’t sound appetizing, and he wasn’t a fan. But fuck it, if that’s what Red liked, then so be it.

 

He just didn’t plan to get involved.

 

“you should try liking her.”

 

Jesus, he just wished he would drop it already.

 

“kinda hard to.”

 

“why?”

 

“because she annoys me.” Kind of like Red was doing in that moment.

 

“i don’t get why.”

 

“because you like her. you can’t see it.”

 

“then try liking her instead of finding her annoying.”

 

…

 

...Half of Axe wanted to yell at him, but the other half knew Red just didn’t understand. He was far more broken than he was, and he really was just trying to help.

 

“...damn. that easy, huh?”

 

“mhm.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Red went out in the morning to go reset all of the traps, and that left Axe alone in the house with  _ you. _ Axe had a feeling in his  _ ‘gut’ _ that Red planned this… he was planning  _ something _ that had to do with you and him… he didn’t like it. It caused slight panic in the back of his skull, but he had to silence it as best as he could.

 

It sounded cheesy to him, but it was just hard to trust people, even if that person was just…  _ himself. _

 

He spent most of the morning in his bedroom, just  _ listening. _ It always helped him soothe his skull when it was pounding. He would keep his window open and listen to the outside while he laid in bed. The sound of occasional footsteps was rare since nobody ever came near their house, but the sound of the wind and running water was always such a nice thing. It was one of the luxuries he was still grateful for. One of the few things he was glad hadn't been taken away from him.

 

It was a nice thing to do in the mornings… but eventually he had to get out of bed and go downstairs.

 

He always passed by a mirror on his way downstairs, and he usually just ignored it… but today, he ended up looking at himself. He felt sad whenever he looked at his skull. Felt kind of sick.

 

...He ignored the feelings, and went into the kitchen.

 

You were already downstairs on the couch, watching some TV program. He was glad that they still had working electricity… Hotland didn’t have access to it at the moment. He considered himself pretty lucky.

 

“...need you to work on your plants today.”

 

The food supply was running low, and he needed the plant to add to a stew so it was more filling.

 

“Oh. Yeah, sure!” You spoke to him so cheerfully… as if he didn’t obviously dislike you. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

You stood up from the couch and he led you outside, quietly. Sometimes he wondered if you used to eat breakfast everyday… wondered if you ate three meals a day, properly. He wondered if you took everything for granted.

 

It pissed him off.

 

As you both went out back, you went right to your plant and started to work on it. He watched you from the back steps, and… his eyes started to wander.

 

Bluntly, he started to stare at your ass as you bent over and worked on growing.

 

...You weren’t  _ ugly. _ That was never the problem he was faced with. He just… didn’t trust you. He needed trust to like somebody, and he was always very defensive until a bond blossomed. But maybe he just… needed to stop being so picky.

 

Maybe he needed to man up and just  _ do it. _

 

...He could work with this.

 

You made the plant grow a bit taller, the roots seeming to open up a bit more somehow. He had to admit it  _ was _ pretty impressive.

 

“...good job.” It felt weird to compliment you now… and apparently you found it strange took, based of the look you gave him when you turned to face him.

 

“...Oh! Thank you.” The shock was even present in your voice… it was almost funny.

 

It all felt awkward.

 

Somehow suffocating.

 

…

 

...He couldn’t do it.

 

He went back into the house, and you followed of course, but that made him feel so  _ uneasy _ for some reason.

 

He was starting to panic. He could feel it. He knew the signs, and he was shaking… he couldn’t deal with any of this. He wasn’t in any type of position to be panicking over a fucking  _ human _ and possible romantic connections.

 

He didn’t have that type of luxury.

 

He felt like it was safer to just cut it at the roots as was.

 

“...i can’t do it.” You had a right to know that. He wasn’t sure if he gave you the wrong idea when he was nice, but he had to make sure. It was better than possibly leading you on, right? Or was he just fucking  _ stupid? _

 

You blinked, and stepped back a little.

 

“...Huh?”

 

“not with you.”

 

“...Um…” You sounded and looked so confused… he messed up didn’t he?

 

You didn’t think he was doing anything but being nice, and he was just being fucking  _ stupid _ and humiliating himself. He was so defensive and scared that he made himself look like a fucking idiot.

 

“...jesus.”

 

He had to watch as you walked away, going into the kitchen while he stayed in the living room, his anxiety peaking as he was alone with his thoughts. He always made everything so much worse… it could’ve been fine.

 

He fucked it up.

 

He sat on the couch and sighed, putting his skull in his hands… the auburn color of the walls was just too much in that moment. He just wanted to make everything  _ stop. _ As if that broken clock on the wall actually meant that time could stand still.

 

Red came home eventually, having reset the traps, and he could tell right away that Axe wasn’t doing so good. Usually Red was the one falling apart and having issues, so he wasn’t the best when it came to comforting him… but he always tried his best. He sat down next to him and examined his face… he looked irritated, and pretty scared. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was expecting something bad. Either he got hurt, or something that was food related… he wasn’t sure which one he would prefer.

 

“...what happened?”

 

Axe looked at him for a moment, and then let his gaze fall back on the floor.

 

“...i can’t do it.”

 

Red blunked, a little confused, but he knew he needed to reassure him.

 

“it’s okay.”

 

“not with her.”

 

“...why?”

 

“no.”

 

“axe.”

 

“n o .”

 

...Red knew he needed to back down then.

 

He let Axe retreat to his room, and he went to speak to you instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	7. break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's slowly coming undone.
> 
> He wants you... he _knows_ he wants you.
> 
> He's giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gore level: None_
> 
> Sorry I didn't update last week, loves. I was sick, and my boyfriend was distracting me quite a lot, so yell at him.
> 
>  
> 
> Back on track though, and excited to be writing these dorks again <3

Red approached you once Axe was gone, knowing you’d be in his room waiting and hiding away from Axe. he was right of course, you were sat on his bed when he opened the door, and you smiled when you saw him.

 

It made his soul hum.

 

“...He’s acting funny,” You said, as he sat down next to you. He wasn’t surprised… he knew this talk was bound to happen.

 

“yeah.” He didn’t really know what else to say. He agreed, but he also wanted you to keep talking, so he didn’t want to say too much about the situation until he knew what  _ you _ knew.

 

“Why?”

 

“dunno.”

 

He hoped you believed that. He knew you probably would… he didn’t exactly show much emotion when he spoke, and the only person who was ever able to see past his poker face was Axe, because he was  _ him. _

 

“...Mm. He’s been staring at my ass all day.”

 

…

 

...That was… blunt.

 

It made him chuckle a little… it was unexpected. Axe was so against you and doing anything sexual with you, yet here he was… staring at your ass so hard that you happened to notice it. He was better at stealth than that… he must’ve really been focused on you if that was the case. He almost felt proud of himself.

 

“he’s an idiot sometimes.”

 

You smiled again. He liked when you did that.

 

“...You guys are… together, right?”

 

He wasn’t exactly sure why you were asking that… maybe you were starting to put two and two together.

 

“yeah.”

 

“...How’d that happen, anyways?”

 

…

 

“...long story. got time?”

 

You gave him a small nod, confused by the situation. He knew you weren’t going to be expecting what actually happened… but he would do his best with explaining it. He wasn’t the best with words, but he did it to the best of his abilities.

 

“...different universes exist… i… we’re the same person? we have machines that let us go to other dimensions, and they broke, and we’re here… i think it’s his universe…? i don’t remember…” He knew he sounded crazy.

 

He knew that he sounded like a five year old with a big imagination.

 

It was just all he was capable of… he wasn't good at talking. It was hard for him to form sentences and string words together.

 

You were going to think he was fucking with you, and you were going to be upset and-

 

“...Oh.”

 

…

 

...You didn’t sound like you were offended.

 

“...yeah.” 

 

You shrugged and shuffled a bit where you sat, facing him properly. 

 

“Makes sense, I guess.”

 

…

 

...Why was he so happy to hear that…?

 

“...he was the only one who… i could trust.” If you couldn’t trust yourself, then really who  _ could _ you trust? That was all he had, before you came down here… now they were both working on trusting you too. That being said, Red of course was doing a much better job of that. He genuinely felt you were trustworthy, and he  _ really _ liked you… he just prayed it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

 

He just had to trust in you and believe you were okay.

 

“Well, he is you,” You told him with a soft grin. It made him feel good. He liked your smiled, so much.

 

“yeah, you get it.” He was glad… he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain it any better than he just did. His words were still limited, so even if he attempted it once more, it would just come out the same, possibly a little faster.

 

You shrugged. “Sort of… I’m gonna head to bed. Am I allowed to steal yours again?” 

 

He enjoyed having you in his bed… not even sexually. Just to be able to hold you was incredible to him… it made him so happy. You were soft and squishy, it was so new and nice compared to the usual roughness he had when he slept next to Axe.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Axe. He loved him  _ so _ much… it was just new.

 

Exciting.

 

“...can we… sleep together?”

 

You nodded as you headed up the stairs, and a smile grew across his face as he followed you.

 

That was all he wanted… somebody to hold at night.

  
  
  


**_\---_ **

  
  


You were growing pretty fond of Red… you feared him at first, pretty badly, but now he was the closest thing you had to a friend. You trusted him enough to sleep in his bed, so at this point you were pretty sure that was the closest thing you were going to get to a friendship down here. You hugged him, laughed with him… you liked pretending things were normal and okay.

 

It kept you sane.

 

In the morning, you asked him if he had any clothes you could borrow, and you were lucky enough for him to say he did. He laid out a big shirt for you, and you knew it would be a dress on you so you could just wear your underwear and you’d be fine.

 

...You’d find a way to wash your underwear soon. You just had to deal with it for a little longer.

 

He left you in his room to change while he said he needed to go check the traps. You hoped there was something today, like a rabbit… but then again, you probably wouldn’t get any. You were getting kind of sick of constantly eating vegetables. You didn’t understand why you weren’t allowed to eat meat like them.

 

Your iron must’ve been shit… maybe that's why you felt so dizzy lately.

 

You took your pants off, and then your shirt, leaving you only in your underwear as you picked up the shirt and looked at it. It looked pretty old and worn down, but comfy. Live in, almost, and you were a bit excited to have something on your body that didn’t reek of sweat. It might be freezing outside, but when you were asleep in bed, you sweat a lot. You blamed that on anxiety.

 

The shirt was a plain red color, but you didn’t mind. Red didn’t look terrible on you.

 

You were about to pull it over your head, but… you heard the door open, and you looked up, frozen.

 

...Axe had walked in.

 

He was staring at your chest, not so subtly.

 

You couldn’t move… you didn’t know what to do, or how to react, and you were silently panicking.

 

…

 

“...where’s red?” He asked, still staring directly at your chest.

 

You were finally able to lift your arms and cover your breasts, and his eye light moved down to your underwear. You were embarrassed, but… it was kind of arousing, and you were too afraid to tell him to stop.

 

“...Just left,” You managed to squeak out, kind of quietly.

 

He held his gaze for a few more moments, and then he shut the door.

 

…

 

...You could’ve sworn, his cheekbones were a soft blue color.

 

You pulled the shirt over your head, quickly, and stayed in the room, not wanting to face anybody after that.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


Axe stumbled down the stairs as his mind clouded over with lust. He felt dizzy, and he had to hold on tightly to the railing, so tightly it almost splintered under his grip. He hadn't expected you to look so…  _ appealing. _

 

Inviting.

 

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, Red had come around the corner with a glass of water in his hand, probably to give to Axe.

 

…

 

But he smacked it out of his hand instead.

 

Red blinked in surprise, looking down at the now broken glass on the floor. He looked so confused as he made eye contact with Axe once again.

 

“okay. i feel better,” Axe said, pulling at his eye socket momentarily. 

 

He couldn’t get your tits out of his head.

 

“...the hell?” 

 

Axe didn’t reply. He just pulled Red closer to him for a hug, and he held on tightly. Red of course returned the hug, but he was still confused.

 

“...saw her?” He guessed, not completely sure, but assuming that must be the case considering how Axe was acting in that moment.

 

“shut up,” he responded pretty hostile, so Red just hugged him tighter, “...i can’t.”

 

“can’t what?”

 

“not with her.”

 

Red knew what he was talking about this time… the same thing as before. He was afraid to like you. He didn’t wanna let you in out of fear.

 

“...it’s okay.”

 

He shook his head… he didn’t think it was okay at all. Nothing about the situation was even remotely fine.

 

“...i don’t trust her.”

 

Red sighed. “alright... but you don’t have to trust her to use her.”

 

Axe stared at him, not sure what to say next. He had never just…  _ used _ somebody. He always had to trust them to let them in, no matter what it was he wanted. He couldn’t bring himself to just rely on people… he needed a reason.

 

“you haven’t had sex in forever, right?”

 

“cuz you don’t want to.”

 

He didn’t blame Red for that… he was unstable and he didn’t trust himself. He wasn’t at fault there, and he didn’t hold that against him. He cared about him for more than sex, anyways… it would just be a perk.

 

He could live without it.

 

“she might.”

 

“...doubt it.” He knew how much you feared him.

 

“what do you have to lose by asking?”

 

“my dignity.”

 

He rolled his eye light, clearly getting sick of this. “do you want to have sex with her?”

 

...He shrugged. He wasn’t sure… he would if he trusted you. But… even now, he probably would just… go for it.

 

“i wouldn’t say no,” he decided on, finally.

 

“then just ask her.”

 

…

 

“no.”

 

Red looked pissed at this point, too annoyed to keep going. “why won’t you just ask!?”

 

“because she’ll say no. she’s afraid of me.” It was kind of obvious.

 

“you don’t know that for sure!” Red seemed pretty adamant on this happening… Axe didn’t understand why.

 

…

 

...But he kind of wanted to.

 

“...how do you even ask something like that?”

 

Red raised a brow bone. “like this, ‘do you wanna have sex’.”

 

Axe scoffed. “i can already feel her slapping me.”

 

You may be small and fear him to some extent, but you seemed like you could snap if you needed to… that might be just enough to push you past your breaking point. You already seemed on edge all of the time because of where you were… that would probably make everything worse for you.

 

“if she’s too scared to fuck you will she seriously be brave enough to smack you?”

 

“probably.”

 

Red facepalmed, and he almost laughed.

 

“you said you have your dignity to lose, right?”

 

Axe nodded, not sure where he was going with that. “...it's all i have, really.”

 

“would you rather have that, or sex?”

 

…

 

“...i’ll think about it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
